Legend of the mad pincher
by Fierystoryteller
Summary: It was a peaceful day in Hyrule until a new character showed up and started pinching people. Can the hero of time stop this guy? Will he find Navi? And Why dose this guy not pinch people in green? For ST. Patrick's day I write about our favorite green hero.


**This takes place 8 years after _ocarina of time_ in AU where the child hero of time didn't left to find Navi.**

In the land of Hyrule everything was perfect and peaceful, Ganondorf was defeated and sealed away for all of time and nothing can ruin the moment. That until one day a random hylian was minding his own business until a shady character came up to him and pinched him in the back of their arm. When the innocent hylian turned around to see who had pinched him said character was gone in a blur of green. Meanwhile other hylians were also pinched all except those wearing green for some odd reason. Soon enough people started call this prankster 'the green pinch.'

Meanwhile in the great castle of Hyrule we none other than Princess Zelda her self after 8 years since she sen't back The hero of time to relive his childhood. Speaking of which she called Link to help her catch The Green Pinch and throw this amazingly fast criminal to prison. Zelda was talking to her council until they were interrupted by Link who came as fast as he can on Epona.

"Link you finally came." Said Zelda with a smile upon her face.

"I couldn't let the kingdom of Hyrule down now, can I?" He replied with a smirk on his face.

When Link came back to live his youth he and Zelda and everyone else he met during his adventure, except Navi, became good friends hand, and the one who looked upon him most was no other than Link of the Gorons for obvious reason.

Link who was at the temple of time when he service were required, was looking at Ganondorf's Prison. It was the very reason he is who he is now and he still has the symbol to prove it. He sometimes wonder what ever happened to Navi when she left him or how she has been for the past 8 years.

Meanwhile when the meeting continued they talk about how Link will disguise him self as normal hylian, with no trace of green of course, and out in the streets were the culprit will most likely see him without realizing the Seven Sages in the shadows capture him in the act. As for Link he'll have his also handy mirror shield to temporarily blind The Green Pinch for extra precautions.

-Later in the middle of the market-

Link and Zelda along with the other six sages were in position to capture this sorry excuse of a living creature once and for all. Link with his mirror shield at hand was just roaming aroundthe until some kind of seven sense made him turn around and then...

"Ah! My eyes!" Exclaimed a masked figure wearing a leaf cloak

" Aha! I've got you now The green pinch!" Exclaimed Link as he took off his the disguise and reverted to his regular green attire. And at the same time the seven sages appeared in from the shadows in surrounded the mask figure.

The masked figure shook in fear, for could not escape with eight powerful beings surrounding him. "Please don't hurt me!" He squealed and two of the eight people currently holding down recognized the voice.

"Skull kid!?" Exclaimed Saria and Link seeing their old friend.

"Saria!? Link!? Boy you two have changed last time I saw you." Said Skull kid as he removed his mask. (BTW it's Majora's mask without the evil, how he get it keep on reading.)

" It's great to see too you old friend." Saria said in nice calm tone to her long time friend.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Asked the leader of the seven sages.

-Meanwhile at the castle in the discussion room-

"Where do I begin? I think it started six years ago when I went to a foreign land known as Termina, there I found a guy with a bunch of masks, and he told me 'I see you like mask do you not?' And I responded with simple nod and he showed me the mask I wore when you caught me," he held it up so everyone could see it, "he told me I could have it for free, and so I went along minding my own business and met up with ancient friends of mine," he held up a pictograph with four giant creatures of old behind him, " boy they I miss them. When I came back a few weeks ago I decided to pinch random people when they weren't looking, so I made a cloak put on my mask and started pinching people. The only thing that stop from hurt people wearing was because of you two," he looks over at Saria and then at Link, "you two wore green alot so I decided not to pinch people in green for the time we were friends."

"That so sweet and all Kid, but you're still going to be punished." Said Rauru holding the Skull Kid tightly.

"I call first punch!" Said Darunia readying his fist.

"Please don't hurt me!" Yelled out loud the poor kid, the poor Skull Kid.

"Yeah let him go," pleaded Saria, " Zelda back me up please."

Zelda didn't know what to do, she couldn't let him go, but she let him get beaten so she looked at Link. And as if they were communicating telepathically he stood up and asked the current victim, "I'm going to ask you a two questions Skull kid and depending how you respond will grant you a good or a terrible consequence."

"Ok, ask away."

"Did you happen to see Navi on your travels?"

"No I didn't. I even asked two fairies named Tatl and Teal if they seen her, but sadly they didn't."

"Okay," said Link a bit disappointed, " now did you bring me something from your travels?"

Skull Kid thought for a moment and then said, "I may just have some thing you may find interesting Link."

Rauru let him go, and Skull Kid wen't through his bag until he found what he was looking for.

"Aha, I've found it!" He exclaimed and showed everyone a mask.

"Seriously a mask boring." Said Princess Ruto bored out her mind.

"May I see the mask?" Asked Impa politely, and Skull kid complied

"I don't believe this!" She exclaimed after a closer look at the mask.

"What is it Impa?" Asked Zelda

"This is the legendary Fierce Diety mask!"

"Feared what now?" Said Ruto confused.

"Not feared, fierce. This mask was made to hold a spirit that can defeat an evil entity like Ganondorf, named Majora."

"Hey is it me or does this mask look like…," stated Nanooru.

"Me!" Exclaimed Link.

"Yeah noticed that when I found it in an old kingdom. I was going to give to anyway Link, so here?" Replied Skull Kid

(Insert the received item song)

"Hey how do I look with it?" Asked link putting the mask on his face. Then the mask forced it shelf on his face and he felt power coursing through his veins. Until the feeling stoped everyone stared at him. "Whoa. What happend?" He askedd with confused.

Then he noticed a mirror and saw something like him, but it wasn't him but he knew it was his reflection. One of the things Link noticed was armor was now white, and that he had a sword with similar power to the master sword, but stronger and with an odd design.

"Hmmm?" He hummed and slashed his sword shooting a beam that cut the table in half.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed everyone

After a few Minutes Skull Kid ask, "Can leave now?"

"Yeah sure." Said Saria


End file.
